one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dials
What are dials? Dials are shells that are built by an unknown source but where originally found on sky islands all over the grand line but rarely are found in stores on the ground islands. How they work? In the RP each dial works in a different way each only being able to be used a few times in battle depending on its uses. Flame dial: The Flame dial can be used twice in battle this is counted as one absorb one release then one absorb then another release meaning you can only absorb two sources of fire during a fight and attack with that fire twice (if you have prestored fire you can use the attack three times.) Jet dial: The Jet dial can be used three times in battle counted as three uses of any kind whether they be attack or utility it is used to create a blast of air that if used as a weapon may be able to knock people off balance or if used as utility maybe a shipwright can make some sort of object that allows for easier movement. Lamp dial: The Lamp dial can be used an unlimited amount of times during fights because of how useless it is in combat it stores and creates a steady light that can be used to illuminate dark areas. '''Impact dial: '''The Impact dial can only be used twice in battle this is counted as one absorb of an attack and one release the another absorb and release the impact dial creates a powerful impact based on 100% of the attack absorbed (the user takes 25% of the damage) '''Flavor dial: '''The flavor dial has no use in battle unless its being used for utility it stores smells in it that can be released for a pleasant experience. '''Axe dial: '''The axe dial can be used once per fight releasing its attack once and only once per fight this attack is a thin blast of air in the shape of an X that can slice through iron. '''Heat dial: '''The heat dial can be used three times in combat in the same way as the flame dial without having to be prestored the heat dial can be used to hurt people or set flammable things alight. '''Water dial: '''The water dial can be used twice in the same way as the flame dial without the bonus to use an extra attack as a prestore this dial creates a blast of water can be used for utility and to attack its be heard that some fishmen use these dials to be able to use certain attacks without being close to water. '''Vision dial: '''The vision dial cant be used as a weapon during fights but can still be used to take a picture of your last moments this dial can be used to take and store pictures like a modern day camera. *all above is per fight and most attacking forms can attack logia users.